take me away
by anhelo
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque cinq ans aprés le départ d'Harry du monde sorcier ce dernier revoit fortuitement Severus? Les sentiments ressurgissent mais arriverontils à depasser leurs incompris!HPSS
1. 1

**ceci devait être un one shot mais finalement ce sera une fic en deux chapitres**

**c'est un slash (homophobes vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues) Harry/ Severus**

**La chanson est "Take me away" d'Avril Lavigne.**

**Resumé Que se passe t'il lorsque cinq ans aprés le départ d'Harry du monde sorcier ce dernier revoit fortuitement Severus? Les sentiments ressurgissent mais arriveront-ils à depasser leurs incompris?!**

**I cannot find a way to describe it ****  
****_Je ne peux pas trouver une façon de décrire ça. _**  
  
J'étais là, presque par hasard, un simple concours de circonstances, je ne pensais à rien en particulier, laissant mon esprit vagabonder ou bon lui semblait. Et puis j'ai croisé ton regard, je croyais que c'était une illusion, une de plus, que pouvais tu faire ici ? Ensuite j'ai réalisé que c'était bien toi, je n'étais pas prêt à te revoir, j'étais encore trop fragile. J'avais imaginé mille fois dans ma tête cette entrevue, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement en te mettant à nouveau sur mon chemin.  
  
Tu t'es avancé vers moi, tu étais différent de celui que j'avais connu mais je ne savais pas encore si j'allais apprécier ce nouveau toi.  
  
« Severus : Monsieur Harry Potter, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici ! »  
  
**It's there inside, all I do is hide ****  
****_C'est à l'intérieur, tout ce que je fais ce n'est que me cacher._**  
  
Tu avais repris ton ton de professeur, celui qui faisait pleurer toutes les premières années de Poufsouffle.  
  
Tu utilisais ce vouvoiement que je détestai, afin de me garder à distance.  
  
« Harry : Si cela vous rassure, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici non plus ! »  
  
Un verre de champagne à la main, ce costume noir qui mettait en valeur ta silhouette élancée et cette chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir ton teint pâle, tu étais parfait.  
  
**I wish that it would just go away ****  
****_J'aimerai seulement que ça s'arrête._ **  
  
Et puis il est arrivé, il semblait trop proche de toi, même si tu essayais de maintenir une distance respectable entre vous deux. Je n'étais pas bête, j'ai bien vu la tête qu'il a fait lorsque tu me l'as présenté comme étant un simple ami.  
  
Il avait une belle prestance, la parole facile et un look californien, en somme un garçon charmant, mais il était loin d'être fait pour toi. A l'époque t'en rendais tu compte ?  
  
Le jeune homme était l'un des responsables de cette exposition sur Matisse au Musée d'Art Moderne de New York. Comment l'avais tu rencontré ? Pourquoi le désirais tu ? Que voyait il en toi ?  
  
Certainement la même chose que moi ! Il a du tomber sous ton charme, il a apprécié ton sourire sarcastique.  
  
Je le haïssais, lui pouvait te toucher, te dire qu'il t'aimait, alors que pour le moment j'étais condamné à me taire. Comment aurais je pu croire à cet instant à la réciprocité de nos sentiments ? Notre relation avait toujours été un étrange mélange de haine, de respect, de désir, d'incompréhension et encore d'autres choses que je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir.  
  
Lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, nous avons été obligé de nous rapprocher, préparant ensemble la chute de Voldemort. Tu m'avais alors appris à maîtriser certains sorts complexes de magie noire me poussant toujours au delà de mes limites, tu croyais autant en moi que Dumbledore.  
  
**What would you do? ****  
****_Que ferais tu ?_**  
  
Tu me présentas à ton amant Greg, comme un ancien élève de ton lycée Londonien. Il ne savait pas que tu étais un sorcier, tu lui avais raconté que tu enseignais dans une école de la capitale anglaise, qui avait été malheureusement détruite lors de la série d'attentats non expliquée, qui avait touché la ville cinq ans auparavant.  
  
Votre relation était déjà mal partie, si tu lui mentais si ouvertement. Je respirais mieux en pensant cela.  
  
Ton compagnon se chargeait tout seul de la conversation, alors que je luttais pour me soustraire à ton regard envoûtant. Lassé par notre manque évident de bonne volonté, il nous laissa seuls, non sans avoir marqué une dernière fois son territoire, en t'embrassant avec passion. Tu l'as rapidement repoussé détestant ces marques d'affection en public. A ton regard, je savais que tu lui ferai payer cette « bravuria ».  
  
Nous avons longuement déambulé entre les toiles, parlant peu et savourant la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, ta main frôla légèrement la mienne, provoquant chez moi un tressaillement. Etait-ce volontaire ?  
  
Au bout d'une heure, tandis que la foule commençait à s'amasser dans la salle, je décidai à regret de partir, ayant de la route à faire avant d'arriver chez moi. Tu compris rapidement mon intention et tu proposas de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture.  
  
Jamais auparavant tu n'aurais fait une telle chose, tu avais bel et bien changé. Te débarrassant de ta carapace en même temps que tu perdais la marque des ténèbres.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**_Toutes les douleurs que je pensais connaître_**

Sur le chemin du parking, tu as voulu savoir ou je vivais à présent, j'ai refusé de te le dire. Pour quelle raison ? Je n'en savais rien, certainement la peur de m'attacher inutilement à toi. Je t'ai juste laissé le numéro de mon portable au cas ou, mais je ne croyais pas que tu chercherais à reprendre contact avec moi, même si cette soirée avait été agréable.

Alors que je cherchais mes clés, le vent se leva, me voyant frissonner, tu t'interposa entre cet air glacé et moi. Je t'ai alors adressé un rapide sourire avant de pénétrer dans ma voiture.

Pendant que je m'éloignais, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur devinant ta silhouette immobile dans la nuit noire et fraîche.

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

_**Toutes ces pensées me ramènent à toi**_

Dans les nuits suivant notre rencontre fortuite, je ne cessai de rêver de toi, me rappelant sans arrêt ta façon si particulière de marcher, l'éclat de tes yeux, ou bien encore le rictus que tu affichais si souvent pendant mes années à Poudlard. Et comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus je te revoyais entrain d'embrasser Greg. A présent, tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer, après tout c'était moi qui t'avais fuit lorsque tu m'avais révélé la véritable nature de tes sentiments.

C'était encore la peur qui m'avait poussé à cela, j'avais peur de trop t'aimer, de trop m'accrocher à toi, de devenir dépendant et de te perdre, mais refuser le bonheur par crainte de le perdre était stupide, j'en étais conscient.

Je tournais en rond, fulminant contre ma lâcheté passée et présente. Pour me calmer j'avais décidé de bricoler un peu, le vieux meuble en chêne peint que j'avais trouvé dans une brocante ferait l'affaire.

Alors que je ponçais consciencieusement, à l'aide de papier de verre, les délicats pieds sculptés du meuble, je sentis au milieu de la poussière et de l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle je m'étais installé, l'effluve envoûtant d'un parfum à base de menthe poivrée, je savais pertinemment que c'était toi, j'aurai pu repérer ton après-rasage au milieu de milliers d'autres ! Cependant, je n'ai rien fait, je ne me suis même pas retourné, je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi tu étais ici mais en même temps je voulais connaître tes raisons. A chaque fois que tu entrais dans mon périmètre de sécurité, je ne raisonnais plus logiquement, je voulais tout et son contraire. C'était à toi de parler le premier, pour m'expliquer comment et pourquoi tu avais cherché mon adresse.

**Back to what was never said**

_**Me ramènent vers ce qui n'a jamais été dit**_

Tu as posé délicatement ta main sur mon épaule afin de me faire savoir ta présence, je me suis lentement retourné, tout en prenant garde à ne pas t'envoyer dans la figure un nuage de poussières. Les rayons du soleil ne me permettait pas de voir ton visage, je ne distinguais qu'une face sombre se découpant dans un ciel bleu pur. Tu me tendis la main afin de m'aider à me relever, je la pris après avoir essuyé la mienne contre mon vieux jean délavé.

Je t'ai invité à rentrer dans le petit pavillon ou j'avais élu domicile depuis mon départ du monde sorcier. Il était simplement meublé, dans des tons pastel, j'aimais ce chez moi, la première véritable maison ou je me sentais bien. Elle n'était pas très grande ; deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un petit salon mais cela me suffisait largement. J'avais installé dans le jardin une volière pour Hedwige et transformé une partie du garage en atelier.

Machinalement j'ai retiré mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur, provoquant chez toi une légère pigmentation des joues. Je t'ai demandé si ça te dérangeait que je prenne une douche et que je me change, tu m'as répondu que non.

Lorsque je suis revenu, tu te tenais devant la baie vitrée de mon salon, c'était tellement irréel : toi, dans ce monde que j'avais construit pour te fuir.

**Back and forth inside my head**

_**Vont et viennent dans ma tête**_

Je me suis tranquillement installé sur le canapé, attendant que tu sortes de ta rêverie et que tu daignes me dire les raisons de ta visite. Il te fallut un certain temps pour te rendre compte que j'étais revenu, mais tu semblais toujours ailleurs. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais un problème, mais tu as fait comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ma question.

J'avais le sentiment que tu m'évitais, pourtant c'était _toi_ qui te tenais dans _mon_ salon, pourquoi être venu me voir si tu n'avais rien à me dire ?

Je suis allé dans la cuisine prendre deux bières dans mon frigo, je t'en ai négligemment tendu une, tu t'es jeté dessus comme si tu mourrais de soif, mais c'était plutôt parce qu'on ne peut pas boire et parler en même temps !

**I can't handle this confusion**

**_Je ne peux contrôler cette confusion_**

Au bout de quelques minutes tu daigna enfin m'adresser la parole.

« Severus : Pourquoi ? »

Un simple mot, mais que voulais-tu réellement savoir ? Pourquoi j'étais parti ? Pourquoi je t'avais repoussé ? Pourquoi depuis cinq ans je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans le monde sorcier ?

« Harry : Je peux te retourner la question. Comment as-tu su que je vivais ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? »

Adossés contre des murs qui se faisaient face, nous scrutions l'autre du regard, cherchant dans ses yeux la vérité, oscillant entre espoir et renoncement nous ne savions comment interpréter les signes.

« Severus : Harry, il fallait que je te revoie au moins une fois, après je te laisserai tranquille, tu pourras reprendre ta vie normale et faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Comment aurais-je pu faire cela, alors que je passais mes nuits et mes jours à rêver de toi ?

« Harry : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi . »

« Severus : Cela fait cinq ans que je n'attends plus rien de ta part. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime certainement encore, mais cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis résigné, nous ne sommes pas de ces gens qui croient que l'amour est idyllique, alors j'accepte cela et j'apprends à vivre avec. »

Comment réagir à cela ? Tu as tourné les talons et tu es parti, tu t'es retourné une dernière fois vers moi, j'ai aperçu une larme couler le long de ta joue une perle de cristal qui s'est écrasée sur le sol.

« Severus : C'est à mon tour de sortir de ta vie. »

Lentement la porte s'est refermée derrière toi, et je me suis effondré sur la moquette du salon, ne comprenant toujours pas ces sentiments qui animaient mon âme et mon cœur.

**I'm unable, come and take me away**

_**Je n'en suis pas capable, viens et enlève-moi**_


	2. 2

**Onarluca :vraiment bien **_merci c'est gentil_** mais pitié fais que ça finisse bien **_ne t'inquiète pas moi-même je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal donc j'en écris très peu et celle la n'en est pas une !_

**mifibou : tu sais quoi je te benis! **_Ah bon ?!_**oui oui je te bénis parce que j'ai un un gros coup de peur en arrivant à la fin de ce chapitre : je croyais que c'était un one-shot donc qu'on en restait là et j'ai failli mourir! **_Faut tout lire ! c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le remettre à la fin mais je n'y ai pas pensé !_**  
heureusement tu as mis un mot au début de la fic (que j'ai bien sur lu après!!) donc vivement le second chapitre sur mon couple préféré harry/severus (enfin j'aime ausi harry/draco!) **_ce sont mes deux couples favoris !!!!!! donc voilà ce deuxième et dernier chapitre en esperant qu'il te plaise autant que le premier !_**  
**

**Dydy le dindon musclé :**_voilà un pseudo original, il vient d'ou si c'est pas trop indiscret !_** Yahou SUPER bien ,j'adore c'est triste **_oui je suis une adepte du torturage mental de perso !_**et super à la fois les persos ont des sentiments trops réels vachement bien décrit...**_ merci je fais de mon miex pour ça !_**  
VIVE LA SUITE ET VIVE NOS AMOUREUX **_pareil !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Minerve**** Mais c quoi ca pour une fin!**_mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre ma fin ?! je l'aime bien moi ! (c'est peut être parce que je sais ce qui va se passer après !_** Heureusement que je sais qu'il y a une suite car je ne veut pas de cette fin.**

**andadrielle**** oh cest mignon! Pauvre ti Harry! Pauvre ti sevy! quest ce qui est arrivé à greg en fin de compte!?! **_Tu le verras dans ce chapitre je tiens à dire qu'un club de torture pour Greg a déjà été monté par Galou si vous voulez y participer je pense pas qu'il y ait de problème !_**et puis harry peut pas le laisser partir comme ca!.. non?!**_ Ben si mais t'inquiète Harry retourne le voir !_**  
aller mets la suite ! jattends... jattend... cest long... ca séternise non je blague**_ mais euh !!!!!!!! ça fait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine c'est pas beaucoup !_

**BoB Chiri**

**woh! trop bon ce premier chapitre! j'ai adoré! et j'ai pleuré! oui!**_ Ah bon ??? mais faut pas ils vont se retrouver(c'est pas pour rien que le rating est R !) _**et je veux la suite! **_La voici ! _**que deux chapitre?? bof kand c'est bon comme ca, c'est pas grave lol! ds le sens que c'est tellement bon que p-e continuer en faisant 15 chapitres gacheraient p-e tout... tu vois ce que je veux dire?! j'espere!**_Oui et puis j'ai deja tellement de fics en cours que j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en rajouter une !  
_**lol  
BONNE CONTINUATION! **_Merci _

**Vif d'or**** Très bon, tu écris très bien vivement la suite et fin.**_la voici toute chaude je viens juste de la terminer !_**  
Merci de partager ton talent **_talent est un mot un peu fort non ?!_** et je t'embrasse très fort.**_Moi aussi_

**Place à la suite et fin ? (je sais pas on verra peut être y aura-t-il une sequelle? ça depend de vous!)**

**I feel like I am all alone**

_**Je me sens comme si j'étais tout seul **_

J'errais comme une âme perdue, je ne voyais plus rien, ma vie était devenue une nuit sans fin. La solitude, la tristesse alourdissaient mon cœur.

Je m'étais rendu compte que malgré la distance que j'avais mis entre nous, une partie de moi continuait d'espérer.

Etrange, non ?

Pendant cinq ans, j'ai réfuté mes sentiments, les faisant passer pour de la reconnaissance, de l'affection, de la tendresse ; mais en fait je t'aimais.

Les volets baissés, la porte fermée, le téléphone débranché, je faisais une introspection, essayant de démêler les fils de ma raison et de mon cœur tout en essayant de trouver un moyen efficace de te revoir.

**All by myself, I need to get around it**

_**Tout seul, j'ai besoin de surmonter ça**_

!j'aurai pu demander à mes amis restés dans le monde sorcier de me renseigner sur l'endroit ou tu habitais, eux devaient le savoir, mais j'avais coupé les ponts.

La guerre nous avait changé, nous avions mûri, nos chemins s'étaient inexorablement séparés, alors plutôt que de voir notre amitié se détériorer, j'ai préféré m'éloigner et ainsi garder un souvenir paisible et heureux de notre trio.

Je regrettai tellement de choses de mon passé, comment avais-je pu faire autant d'erreurs ?

Hermione, Ron, j'avais tellement besoin de me confier à eux, de leur dire mes peurs et mes doutes, que ma meilleure amie me prenne dans ses bras et que Ron........ soit Ron ! Tout simplement.

**My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you**

_**Mes mots sont froids, je ne veux pas qu'ils te blessent**_

Finalement grâce au peu de relations haut placées que j'avais chez les moldus, j'ai pu avoir ton adresse. Pourtant je n'ai pas agi tout de suite, il m'a fallu quelques jours pour amasser assez de courage afin de te faire face. Lorsque je me suis senti assez fort et que vestimentairement parlant je fus à mon top, je pris ma voiture direction le centre de New York.

Le paysage défilé rapidement trop rapidement, étais-je réellement prêt ? Etait ce que je voulais ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, pourtant quelques heures auparavant j'étais encore si sûr de moi ? Que m'arrivait-il ?

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**

_**Si je te les montre, je ne crois pas que tu comprendrais**_

Debout devant les portes vitrées empêchant les intrus de s'introduire dans le grand hall en marbre, j'appréhendais. 46 c'est celui de ton appartement, à coté de ton numéro une étiquette blanche _Snape, Parker._

Tu habitais donc avec lui !

J'ai enfoncé le bouton de l'interphone.

« Qui est-ce ? »

C'était la voix de Greg.

« Harry, l'ancien élève de Severus. »

J'ai attendu cinq minutes, mais rien. Une vielle dame pénétra dans l'immeuble, je me suis faufilé à sa suite. J'ai pris l'ascenseur direction le troisième étage. Arrivait là-bas, je fus violemment percuté par ton amant. Il me souleva du sol et me plaqua contre le mur. Que me voulait-il ?

**Cause no one understands**

_**Car personne ne peut comprendre**_

« Sortez de sa vie ! »

J'étais choqué, je ne comprenais pas, il semblait furieux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et de larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Alors qu'enfin il vous avait oublié ? »

Excédé, je l'ai repoussé et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me frapper, mon poing percuta sa mâchoire. Depuis l'affrontement final c'était la première fois que je devais utiliser la violence, mais sa petite gueule parfaite ne me revenait vraiment pas !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter les blonds !

**All the pain I thought I knew **

_**Toutes les douleurs que je pensais connaître**_

Ta porte était restée ouverte, je suis entré dans ton appartement, une partie du mobilier était retournée, du verre brisé gisait sur le sol, pas besoin d'être Hermione pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Greg, sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix la chez toi, un chuchotement remplis de peur et de regret. Tu étais assis à même le sol de ta cuisine les bras entourant tes jambes et ta tête posée sur tes genoux.

« Ce n'est que moi Severus, Greg est parti. »

Tu as lentement relevé la tête, tournant ton visage tuméfié vers moi. Il avait osé porter la main sur toi. J'ai serré les poings et ai réprimé ma folle envie de lui courir après afin de le faire payer, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. Je me suis assis à coté de toi et ai fait glisser ta tête sur mes cuisses, je caressai lentement tes cheveux. J'avais du mal à imaginer que tu l'aies laissé te faire ça ! Il fut un temps ou pour moins que ça tu l'aurai envoyer tenir compagnie à Voldemort en enfer.

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

_**Toutes ces pensées me ramènent à toi**_

Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tu m'as doucement répondu.

« Je lui ai annoncé que je retournai en Angleterre et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, il s'est mis à crier et à renverser tout sur son passage, je l'ai laissé faire croyant qu'il allait se calmer et tu as sonné à la porte, alors là il est devenu hystérique et il m'a frappé par surprise je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. »

Un long silence s'est installé entre nous, ma main se perdait dans ta chevelure ébène. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, je me suis enfin décidé à me lever, brisant cette douce quiétude afin de nettoyer tes blessures : ta lèvre supérieure était fendue et l'une de tes joues portait une importante ecchymose.

Je suis revenu dans la cuisine avec des compresses, du désinfectant et un gant de toilette.

« Vous comptez faire ma toilette, Potter ?! »

Je suis allé chercher des glaçons dans le freezer et les ai glissé dans le gant, avant de l'appliquer sur ta joue douloureuse.

**Back to what was never said**

_**Me ramènent vers ce qui n'a jamais été dit**_

J'ai imbibé la compresse de désinfectant et l'ai approché lentement de ta bouche, mais tu as repoussé ma main et approché tes lèvres des miennes.

Un baiser doux et tendre comme j'en avais rêvé, tes mains posaient sur ma poitrine me caressaient lentement. J'aurai certainement pu rester une éternité ainsi mais le manque d'air se fit trop rapidement ressentir. Mon front collé au tien, j'essayai de trouver une raison de ne pas succomber, mais c'était trop tard une fois qu'on a goûté au nectar de tes lèvres on ne peut plus s'en passer.

« Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais cela. »

Ta voix chargée de désir fut comme une décharge électrique pour mon corps, je ne devais plus fuir le bonheur ou ceux qui pouvaient m'en apporter.

Tu t'es relevé et m'as tendu la main, l'accepter signifiait que j'étais prêt à faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Alors sans hésiter, je l'ai prise et serré aussi fort que je le pouvais de peur que ce ne soit toi qui t'échappe.

**Back and forth inside my head **

_**Vont et viennent dans ma tête**_

Tu m'as mené jusqu'à ta chambre, ma main toujours fermement agrippé à la tienne. Nous sommes restés de longues minutes à nous observer, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qui nous arrivait.

Ta main est venue lentement caresser ma joue, avant que tes lèvres ne reviennent prendre les miennes pour un baiser plus fiévreux, passionné, déroutant comme l'était notre relation. J'ai rapidement ôté ta chemise qui tomba à terre, rapidement rejointe par le reste de nos vêtements.

J'étais nu devant toi et étrangement cela me paraissait naturel, je n'avais pas peur que tu vois certaines cicatrices : souvenirs du dernier affrontement.

Tu t'es agenouillé devant moi tout en laissant tes mains parcourir l'intérieur de mes cuisses sans jamais ne serait-ce frôler mon sexe tendu. Tu aimais me faire languir, ce n'était après tout qu'un juste retour des choses, je t'avais fait attendre cinq longues années, je pouvais bien patienter quelques minutes !

Puis ton souffle chaud est venu cajoler ma verge avant que ta bouche ne l'enferme dans un écrin humide et doux. J'étais au paradis, ou tout du moins je le croyais, tu imprimais un mouvement lent et régulier alors que mes mains s'enfonçaient dans ta chevelure sombre. Tu avais pris le contrôle de tout ça et je te laissai faire. Lorsque j'ai senti que la jouissance approchée, je t'ai repoussé et je me suis agenouillé en face de toi.

Une fois de plus nos bouches se sont rencontrées et nos langues se sont emmêlées, mes mains avides parcouraient ton corps, notant au passage l'emplacement de tes grains de beauté et des petites marques que les blessures de la vie imprimaient sur la peau.

Je t'ai poussé légèrement afin que tu te retrouves allongé sur le dos sur la moquette moelleuse de ta chambre, tel un serpent je me suis glissé sur ton corps

**I can't handle this confusion**

_**Je ne peux contrôler cette confusion**_

Un tourbillon de passion nous emporta, je t'entendis à peine invoquer le lubrifiant, j'étais dans un autre monde ou rien ne comptait que le contact grisant de ta peau sur la mienne. Je sentis légèrement un de tes doigts frôler ma colonne vertébrale avant qu'il glisse entre mes fesses et pénètre tendrement dans mon anus. Imperceptiblement, mon corps se tendit à cette intrusion, je n'étais plus habitué à cela n'ayant plus eu d'amant depuis prés de deux ans.

Ce doigt fut suivit d'un autre, puis enfin d'un troisième, je m'agrippais à toi de peur de me perdre dans les méandres du désir sans toi.

Tu as appelé un préservatif et avec impatience tu en as arraché l'emballage, je te l'ai pris des mains l'ai déroulé sur ton sexe rempli de désir pour moi.

Tu m'as allongé sur le ventre, calant un coussin sous mes hanches et lentement tu m'as pénétré. La douleur fut importante malgré les précautions que tu avais prises, tes mains vinrent se souder aux miennes et tu commença à aller et venir en moi, rapidement la douleur fit place au plaisir suprême celui de faire un avec la personne qu'on aime.

Nous avons jouis ensemble, j'ai senti un vide immense lorsque tu t'es retiré de moi.

Peu de temps après nous avons sombré dans un sommeil réparateur.

**I'm unable, come and take me away**

_**Je n'en suis pas capable, viens et enlève-moi**_

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, c'était tout ce dont je n'avais osé rêver.

Pendant plusieurs semaines nous nous sommes vus dans ton appartement ou chez moi, mais ce n'était pas vivable, prés d'une heure et demie de route séparée nos deux logements, bien sur, je pouvais venir chez toi après mon travail mais je devais rentrer afin de me changer et de m'occuper d'Hedwige.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça. »

Je craignais que tu ne dises ces mots après tant d'épreuves surmontées on ne pouvait pas se séparer pour une raison aussi futile !

« Ce serait plus simple qu'on emménage tous les deux chez toi, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur ! »

Comment pouvais-je refuser cela ? Alors que tous les matins je pourrais me réveiller auprès de celui que j'aimais !

Je t'ai sauté dans les bras, tu n'avais nullement besoin de réponses, je t'avais si souvent répété combien je t'aimais et combien je désirai vivre à tes cotés pour le restant de ma vie.

**I'm going nowhere on and on and**

_**Je ne vais nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et...)**_

Nous avons vécu six mois dans ce petit pavillon de banlieue, six mois pour consolider notre relation, nous avons comme tout le monde vécu des hauts et des bas.

Au cours de ces six mois tu m'as encouragé à reprendre contact avec Hermione et Ron, et je l'ai fait Hermione m'envoyait de longues lettres de quinze ou vingt pages me racontant tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier et Ron m'écrivait quelques lignes mais joignait toujours à sa lettre une poignée de bonbons.

Je ne leur répondais que quelques banalités sur ma vie, ils ne connaissaient pas encore la place que tu avais prise auprès de moi et je redoutais un peu le moment ou ils le découvriraient.

Je voyais bien que le monde magique te manquait, cela te rongeait de l'intérieur, aussi un jour j'ai pris une grande décision.

« Il serait peut être temps qu'on retourne là-bas. »

« Tu veux retourner ou Harry ? »

« Chez nous. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, nos bagages étaient prêtes et nos démissions envoyées à nos patrons respectifs.

**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on**

_**Ça ne me mène nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et indéfiniment)**_

C'est collé à toi que je fis mon retour dans ce monde que j'avais quitté plus de cinq ans auparavant. Nous nous sommes rapidement mis à rechercher une maison qui pourrait accueillir notre bonheur récent, nous l'avons trouvé non loin de Poudlard, un peu à l'écart de Prés au Lard. J'ai réussi à cacher mon retour suffisamment longtemps pour prévenir tous mes proches, je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils apprennent notre relation par la presse.

Ron fut surpris et déstabilisé, il lui a fallu quelques temps pour accepter le fait que son meilleur ami se fasse son ancien professeur de potions, Hermione quant à elle a hurlé qu'elle le savait, qu'elle en était sûre depuis la fin de notre septième année !

La famille Weasley dans son ensemble l'a plutôt bien pris et Rémus en veut encore à ce jour à Severus pour je ne sais quelle raison !

A peine avions nous emménagé que nous fûmes inondés d'hiboux en provenance de Minerva la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf, ton remplaçant s'avérait être un incapable.

« Je les avais prévenu de ne pas embaucher n'importe qui à ma place ! »

**Take me away**

_**Enlève-moi**_

En définitive tu as retrouvé ton ancien poste, le peu d'élèves que tu avais eu en cours furent étonné de ton changement radical plus de couleurs dans ta vêture, plus d'attention et de compréhension, même si tu continuais à favoriser les Serpentards !

« On se refait pas ! »

Quant à moi je travaillais pour le ministère dans le service d'Arthur Weasley, ma connaissance du monde moldu facilitait grandement leur travail.

Je savourai cette nouvelle vie dont la routine me plaisait !

Les journaux continuaient à écrire tout et n'importe quoi mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, Draco essayait par diverses interviews de me convaincre pour que je rentre dans une équipe de Quidditch afin que comme au bon vieux temps on s'affronte mais je refusais toujours, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retomber dans cette guéguerre enfantine !

De toutes façons depuis prés d'une semaine, j'ai encore une meilleure raison de refuser : j'attends un enfant.

Je suis venu spécialement te voir dans ton labo à Poudlard dés que je l'ai su.

**I'm going nowhere on and on and**

_**Je ne vais nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et...)**_

Nous en avions souvent parlé ensemble, je me suis même retrouvé enceint deux fois auparavant mais les embryons étaient mal implantés aussi j'ai fait des fausses couches.

Mais cette fois ci le medicomage m'a rassuré, tout se passe bien ce petit être est solidement accroché et dans quelques mois il montrera le bout de son nez.

Dans quelques mois un petit Mathis Orphéus Potter Snape verra le jour pour notre plus grand bonheur !

**and off and on and off and on**

_**(et de temps en temps et de temps en temps et de temps en temps)**_

**__**

**_voila j'espere que cela vous a plu, si vous voulez une sequelle dites le moi dans vos reviews!_**

**_Je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que Severus a utilisé un preservatif! Il ne faut jamais l'oublier! d'alleurs je vous prepare une fic sur le theme du SIDA_**


	3. precisons et RAR

**tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait trés plaisir**

**Minerve ****Ouf, l'autre debile de Greg à degagé... Osé frapper Severus, il meritait la mort pour cela. **_Je vois que ce perso ne plait à personne! d'un autre coté il a été créé pour ça! au fait pour ceux que ça interesse un club de torture de Greg a été mi sur pied par une de mes amies!_  
**Tout est bien qui fini bien.Je n'attend pas une suite, je trouve la fin tres bien comme cela. **_Dsl mais il y aura une suite à cette fic qui se deroulera cetainement quare ou cinq ans plus tard_  
**C rare que dans les fics le preservatif soit usité. Peut-etre parce que nous esperons que le monde magique est trouvé un sort contre cette terible maladie**_c'est vrai que c'est rare l'utilisation du preservatif dans les fics en général, mais moi ça me parait important de le faire c'est pour ça qu'à partir de maintenant dans la majorité de mes fics je l'utliserais_

**karo Très bonne histoire, j'adore** _merci ça me touche_  
**une sequel serait super... surtout comme ca du point de vue de harry :)**_ la sequelle suivra le même schema narratif que ces deux chapitres_  
**est-ce que ta fic sur le SIDA va être un HP/SS?**_ Je ne sais pas encore ce sera soit un HP/SS ou un HP/DM je vais voir je n'ai pas encore pris de décision de toutes façons elle n'arrivera pas avant un mois et demi!_  
**Continue!  
Moi j'aimerais bien avoir ce talent. Je fais des traduction peux-être vais-je prendre mon courage à deux mains et les publier... qui sait?**_ tu traduis des slash? (la fille pas du tout interéssée!!!!!!!!! lol!) il faut que tu publies et puis aprés tu te mettra à l'ecriture tu verras c'est pas aussi dur que ça en à l'air!_

**andadrielleSAlut! OH JADORE! CEST TROP MIGNON!**_ j'approuve vigoureusement de la tête, comment ça j'ai pas le droit ? mais euh c'est pas juste cette fic a été faite dans ce but et j'ai même pas le droit de le dire parce qe c'est ma fic!!!!! foutu humilité!_** il sest passé plein de chose dans ce chapitre: Greg qui se fait mettre un poing dans la figue( je l'ai bien aimé ce bout là)**_étrangement t'es pas la seule!_** Riry et sev ensemble, qui habite ensemble, qui votn dans le monde de la magie ensemble, qui vont avoir un bébé! oh lala!! ca en fait des trucs!**_oui a un momet je me suis même demandé si j'allais pas un peu trop vite!_  
**Pourquoi est ce que Rémus en veut à Severus?**_ Bonne question! on le verra certainement dans la sequelle_  
**Hé puis ceszt pour quand la suite!**_ pas pour maintenant parce que j'ai pas mal de fics en attente doncje vais quand même m'occupper un peu de celles la! _  
**Je rigolais en passant,. cest vrai qu'une semaine cest pas bcp, meme minime!**_quand je vois que pour certaine de mes fics ça fait plus de deux mois qu'ils attendent la suite c'est vrai que c'es minime!_

__**onarluca il faut une petite suite car j'adore et que tout simplement je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passé aprés**_ suite il y aura mais je ne sais pas quand exactement!_  
**quand à ta prochaine fic pitié pas harry, sev et draco TTTT sauf si il y a un remède sorcier**_ dsl ce sera un HP/SS ou Un HP/DM mais pas de death fic ni de angst je peux pas vraiment devoiler ce qui va se passer parce que ça gacherait tout mais si tu veux l'un des perso aura une aventure d'un soir avec un homme sans utiliser de preservatif ... aprés vous verrez!_  
  
**calinne je n'ai que qque mots a te dire: J'ADORE TA FIC**_ merci c'est gentil _  
**j'espère qu'il y aura une suite.**_ oui on m'en a demandé une alors il y en aura une!_  
**ps: l'idée du préservatif dans ta fic est une très bonne idée oke bcp de gens l'oublie de notre temps ""**_ tout a fait d'accord la tritherapie ne guerit pas elle ne fait que ralentir une évolution inexorable de la maladie! (je parle du SIDA mais ce n'est pas la seule IST il y a aussi l'hepatite B, la C...)_

**Dydy le dindon musclé WELL well well !  
Toujours aussi bien t'as fic, **_Merci (va faloir que je trouve une autre formule ça devient repetitf !)_  
**l'utilisation de préservatif m'as rendu perplexe, pas que je soit contre non, personne ne l'avait fait avant c'est innovant et assez déroutant ?**_je pense kil y en a d'autre qui l'ont fait je ne suis en rien une innovatrice! même si je n'ai pas d'exemples à l'esprit pour l'instant!)_  
**Ce virus existe il dns le monde sorcier ? Pitetre?**_ pour moi oui!_  
**MAIS S'EST BIEN DE L'AVOIR POUR UNE FOIS SOULIGNER BRAVO MEME SI CA FAIT TROPS REEL ...**_désolée c'est vrai que ça casse un peu le coté mignon et gentil de cette histoire!_  
**Heu! autre chose (pas taper le dindon hein !) y peuvent pas transplaner ? **_l'auteur à momentanément disparu ! non en fait en ecrivant j'avais oublié ce detail !_**hummhumm...suivante  
Greg mérite la peine de mort avec tortures de la mains de tous les fans de notre Sevy d'amours et y'en as quelques uns ...(le dindon voit rouge)**_et un membre de plus pour le club de torture de Greg!  
_**LA SUITEUU? LA SUITEU? LA SUITEU**_ oui il y aura une suite une fois qe j'aurai remis la main sur ma Muse qui est parti faire du ski avec une amie!_

__  
**BoB Chiri****oh!! c'est trop chou! j'ai vraiment aimer! oh! j'suis toute heureuse la! merci, t'as faite ma journée! c'tait un super chapitre !! omg jen reviens pas!**_c'est gentil je suis ontente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!_** au fait, Ryry et Sevy se sont pas mariés?! zut! lol bah bof!! **_en fait je suis pas douée pour ecrire les scenes de mariage c'est pour ça que mes perso se marient jamais! mais peut être pour la sequelle!_** si jveux des sequelles?! bah c'est comme tu le sens, moi j'suis ouverte à tous! (ou presque...!) **_je suis l'avis general qui desire une suite donc il y en aura une _**enfin bref, j'ai adoré cette mini-cute-fic! elle était extra-giga-mega belleuh! ET VLAN! ds les dents de Greg! niark niark niark! (moi méchante??! jamais de quoi parles-tu?! faux air inocent) **_t'es pas la seule je te rassure! comment ça ce mec ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un de mon entourage mais pas du tt!!!!!!! _  
**BONNE CONTINUATION!! D **_merci surtout que pour ce week end j'ai prevu la suite de 2 de mes fics "t'attendre" et "you'll never walk alone"_


	4. Une vie à deux ou à trois voire à quatre...

**Me revoila! J'ai écrit cette suite plus vite que prévu, faut dire ça faisait des jours que j'y pensais! Tout plein de tendresse et de bons sentiments, je crois que c'est une bonne definition!**

**Comme vous pourrez le remarquer je ne mets pas fin en bout de page pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne crois pas que ce soit la fin!**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas l'auteur!_**

**_Une vie à deux ou à trois voire à quatre?!_**

Il est cinq heures du matin, la place dans le lit à cotée de moi est vide, ou peux tu bien être ? J'allume la lumière, je me glisse hors du lit, je frissonne lorsque mes pieds nus entrent en contact avec le parquet vitrifié de notre chambre.

Je passe devant le grand miroir sur pied, j'y jette un rapide coup d'œil, le pantalon bleu nuit que je porte renforce la minceur de mon corps. Mes mains se portent instinctivement sur mon ventre, je le caresse quelques minutes, avant de repartir à ta recherche.

Alors que je marche dans le couloir, j'entends du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je descends lentement les escaliers, en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Tu es assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, tes longs cheveux noirs maintenus par un ruban de soie, je m'approche de toi, tu te retournes vers moi.

« Harry, je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à dormir sans toi à mes cotés. »

C'est alors que je remarque l'épais livre blanc à la couverture en cuir, posé sur tes genoux. Tu lis l'étonnement dans mes yeux.

« Mathis a fait un cauchemar, je me suis donc levé pour aller le rassurer et une fois qu'il s'est rendormie, je n'avais plus sommeil, alors je suis venu ici. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu sorti l'album photo de Mathis ? »

« J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que notre petit bébé aura cinq ans dans quelques heures. »

Tes bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et m'attirent sur tes genoux, je me love contre ton torse. Mes doigts frôlent les lettres dorées de l'album _**Mathis Orphéus Potter Snape**_.

Tu ouvres ce livre souvenir, sur la première page nous retrouvons le faire-part annonçant la naissance de notre petite merveille, juste en dessous il y a son bracelet de naissance.

« C'est étrange de se dire que Mathis a été assez petit, un jour, pour le porter. »

Je souris à ta remarque, je pensais exactement à la même chose.

Suivent alors les premières photos de notre ange à la maternité, dans tes bras, dans les miens, dans ceux de Ron (qui n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise), d'Hermione, de Molly Weasley (qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes).

A la sortie de l'hôpital, il avait déjà les yeux gris foncés, augurant le fait qu'il avait hérité cela de toi.

Nous avons aussi pris des photos de son arrivée à la maison, des moments tendres et doux gravés dans notre mémoire.

Nous voyons à travers ces images animées, l'évolution de notre petit bout, sa première dent de lait, son premier vrai repas, ses premiers pas malhabiles sur la terrasse de notre maison, son premier mot « papa ».

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Notre petit bébé a bien grandi. »

« Tu te souviens de la première fois ou on l'a conduit à l'école maternelle ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Je crois bien que nous l'avons plus mal vécu que lui. »

« Sev au bout d'une heure tu voulais aller le chercher ! »

« Je te rappelle que je n'étais pas le seul ! »

Tu ris, ton souffle chaud caresse lentement mon cou, me faisant frissonner de bonheur.

Les photos suivantes sont celles de nos vacances au Pays-Basque, Mathis avait alors un peu plus de deux ans. On le voit faire des châteaux de sable qui ressemblent plutôt a des sortes de montagne, se baigner pour la première fois dans un océan calme.

Je me retourne vers toi et me penche à ton oreille afin de t'y murmurer :

« Et si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ? »

« Les couches, les biberons de quatre heure du matin, les dents qui le travaillent…… »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Mais bien sur que non, comment pourrais-je regretter ? Mathis est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie m'ait offerts. C'est la preuve vivante de notre amour, cet amour auquel personne ne voulait croire et si c'était à recommencer bien sur que je le referai ! »

Je prends l'une de tes mains et la pose sur mon ventre, il te faut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire.

« Est-ce que tu es.. ? »

« Je le pense. »


End file.
